familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Little (1608-1672)
}} Biography The first record of Thomas Little in the new world was on the tax list of March 25, 1633. He was the constable in Marshfield, Massachusetts, in June of 1662. His name is on the monument dedicated to the early settlers of Green Harbor at the Winslow Cemetery in Marshfield, Mass. Source From: Plymouth Colony, Its History & People, 1620-1691, by Eugene Aubrey Stratton, Ancestry Publishing, 1986: “LITTLE, THOMAS--Thomas Little first appears in Plymouth records on the 1633 tax list. On 19 April 1633 he married Ann Warren, daughter of Mayflower passenger Richard Warren and his wife Elizabeth... On 7 October 1633 Little sold his dwelling house to Richard Higgins for twenty-one bushels of corn... On 28 May 1635 he made a gift of land to his brother-in-law Robert Bartlett... On 12 March 1638/39 William Taylor (son of William Taylor of Boddington, County Cornwall, carpenter) transferred his indenture with the consent of all from Mr. John Atwood to Thomas Little... Little moved to Marshfield, where he became constable on 3 June 1662... He bought farm land in Marshfield which had belonged to Maj. William Holmes, deceased, and on 3 June 1662 the court ordered that in view of his many improvements of the land, if anyone should show better title in the future, such person would have to pay him fully for his improvements... On 9 June 1665 he was fined £1/10 for not keeping secret the proceedings of the grand jury, of which he was a member... When he refused to pay rents claimed by Mrs. Rachel Davenport for the land of the late William Holmes, the court on 1 May 1666 awarded her £15, which, because of his improvements, was less than she had claimed... On 14 August 1672 administration of the estate of Thomas Little of Marshfield was given to his widow, Anna Little... His will dated 12 May 1671, inventory 4 April 1672, mentioned his wife; his sons Isaac, Ephraim, Thomas, and Samuel; his grandson John Jones; and his servant Sarah Bonney... His son Thomas died in King Philip’s War at Rehoboth, and in his will ... we learn that his father Thomas also had daughters Ruth, Hannah, Patience, and Mercy. The younger Thomas died without having married. The senior Thomas Little also had a daughter Abigail, who married Josiah Keene and predeceased her father... “ Marriage & Family Thomas married Anna Warren on April 19, 1633, in Plymouth Colony. They were the parents of about nine children. His will was written on May 12, 1671, in Marshfield and was presented to the court on July 1st, 1672 in Plymouth. He mentions older sons, "Isacke" & Ephraim; younger sons, Thomas & Samuel; his widow and his grandson, John Jones. # Abigail Little (1635-1657) # Patience Little (1637-1723) # Ruth Little (1639-) # Hannah Little (1641-1710) # Mercy Little (1645-1693) # Isaac Little (1646-1699) - community leader, militia commander for Marshfield MA during King Philip's Ware # Ephraim Little (1650-1717) # Thomas Little (1654-1676) - killed by indians in King Philip's War - not married. # Samuel Little (1656-1707) Vital Records Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memoriam on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. References * Richard Warren (c1580-1628)/List of Famous Descendants * Thomas Little - FindAGrave Memorial #49751835 * MainTour Marshfield * Marshfield Historical Society * Marshfield History - PlymouthColony.net Historical Listings Category: People honored on Green Harbor Monument